Mobile electronic devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) and digital cellular telephones are increasingly used for electronic commerce (e-commerce) and mobile commerce (m-commerce). It is desired for the programs that execute on the mobile devices to implement the e-commerce and m-commerce functionality in a secure mode to reduce the likelihood of attacks by malicious programs and to protect sensitive data.
For security reasons, most processors provide two levels of operating privilege: a lower level of privilege for user programs; and a higher level of privilege for use by the operating system. The higher level of privilege may or may not provide adequate security for m-commerce and e-commerce, however, given that this higher level relies on proper operation of operating systems with vulnerabilities that may be publicized. In order to address security concerns, some mobile equipment manufacturers implement a third level of privilege, or secure mode, that places less reliance on corruptible operating system programs, and more reliance on hardware-based monitoring and control of the secure mode. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0140245, entitled “Secure Mode for Processors Supporting MMU and Interrupts,” incorporated herein by reference, describes a hardware-monitored secure mode for processors. There exists a need for methods and related systems to eliminate the potential for malicious software to manipulate the system into entering a secure mode and executing non-secure instructions.